This invention relates to a latch mechanism and, more particularly to rotating body, and with a linkage that is biased and is urged away from the mchanism, and also with a remotely actuatable locking and unlocking assembly having a retractable locking pin.
A need has arisen for a latch mechanism that will satisfy several complicating requirements. The latch mechanism must be operable locally through many cycles; and, must be operable remotely for only one cycle. The allocated location, space, and weight of the latch mechaism, as well as access restrictions, and high "g" and vibration levels are further limitations.
Specifically, the latching mechanism is for use in a system which, in turn, is part of a package to be included in a space satellite. Before the launch into space, the latch mechanism will be frequently latched and unlatched locally to allow other parts of the system to "be checked out" and operated. Since the overall system is weight and volume critical, and also since the latching mechanism is to be a "minor" portion of the system, the latching mechanism has been allocated a minimum of each. Additionally, access to the latch mechanism is complicated by the fact that surrounding components, and covering layers of material, partially block access to it. Further, the latch mechanism must survive the tough launch environment of high "g" loading and severe vibration. Also, the latch mechanism must operate in the zero "g" vacuum of space.
I have invented a unique latching mechanism that satisfies all of these requirements; and, in doing so, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.